Princess Celestia
|eyes = Pale, light Gray, Magenta |mane = Multicoloured Blue, Green, Purple & Pink |coat = Alabaster White |magic aura = Yellow |accessories = Her Crown and Regalia |cutie mark = Her Cutie mark is a blazing sun. |caption]]}} Princess Celestia was the older of the two Alicorn Princesses that ruled Equestria. During the war, she abdicated the throne to Luna and allowed her younger sister and the Mane Six/Bearers of the Elements of Harmony to take over governing Equestria during the war. She and Princess Luna sacrificed themselves during the war to save ponykind, and they were believed by many Stable-folks to have ascended to Goddess-hood in heaven where they continue to move the sun and moon everyday and watch over all of ponykind. For this reason, they are also referred to as the goddesses. History Before the War Princess Celestia and Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony well over 1000 years ago. Using the elements they petrified the Draconequus Discord who at the time ruled all of Equestria and held it in a state of disharmony and Discord. Afterwards the twin sisters ruled together for a time, until Luna's jealousy and transformation into Nightmare Moon. Celestia was forced to turn the elements on her sister and banish her to the Moon for 1000 years. After Luna's return and purification by the Elements they ruled Equestria together, with Celestia handling most of the management and work. She chose Crescent Moon Valley as the location to set up Luna's school for gifted unicorns which would lead to the beginning of the war. During the War During the War Celestia initially lead the war effort but stepped down to let Luna lead their Nation. Celestia seemed to do so due to guilt over The Massacre at Littlehorn, where Luna's students were all massacred due to a terrible misunderstanding. Celestia received the Black Book via Spike's Dragon Fire when Rarity tried to use Dragon Flames to destroy the evil tome. Though aware of its evilness, Celestia was tempted; Her curiosity got the better of her and she ended up reading the book. When the Pink Cloud Megaspell hit Canterlot, she and Luna fought to maintain the shield to contain the poisonous cloud. They lasted days, taking turns maintaining the shield, but Luna, being younger and weaker, died in Celestia's hooves. Grief stricken, Celestia fled Canterlot and took her anger out on Megaspell missiles still falling, causing the Whitetail Woods to become the highly poisonous region it is in the present. After the War Celestia entered the Single Pegasus Project in the hopes of taking control of it and surviving by downloading herself into the Crusader Maneframe. Unbeknownst to her, Rainbow Dash's specific instructions when building it prevented the maneframe from being able to control the S.P.P. Thus she has been entombed in the Single Pegasus Project for the past two centuries, forced to watch the horrors of the wasteland but unable to help, which has caused her a great deal of guilt and suffering. Unwilling to let Celestia be trapped alone forever, Littlepip chose to stay by her side in the S.P.P. Princess Celestia in Side Stories Gaia Prevails Princess Celestia takes a disguise called "Bright Skies" when she wants to walk around Canterlot like a normal pony. For the sake of keeping her FoE-canon page clean, all information related to Princess Celestia in '''Gaia Prevails' are on this page.'' Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Alicorns